Hush Hush
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: Son pequeñas y lindas historias sobre los personajes de esta gran saga, si quieren una pareja en especial, acepto recomendaciones. Lean y me dicen que tal.


_No me pertenecen los personajes, en realidad Patch es de Becca, ya quisiera yo que fuera mío. _

* * *

Llegue a casa con una brillante sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta, tarareaba una canción que había escuchado quién sabe donde, cuando entré, desde la cocina me llego un delicioso olor, fui lentamente hacia ese lugar, para encontrarme con Patch concentrado haciendo no sé que.

- Hola, amor- saludé

-Hola, linda- contestó él, apenas me vio- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Haciendo unos recados y visitando a Vee- respondí evasiva- Ya sabes como es ella, dice que la he abandonado y cuán mala mejor amiga soy- reí un poco, Patch rió conmigo - ¿Qué haces que huele de maravilla?- pregunté sin poderme aguantar

- Estoy haciendo tacos- dijo casi riendo por la broma implícita

- Bueno, eso es genial- le dije- Porque yo amo los tacos- le dije provocativamente, él me miro con una de sus cejas arriba y me respondió

- Lo sé, Ángel, lo sé- yo reí por su tono altanero y él se unió a mis risas.

Luego fui a descargar mi bolso y a cambiarme por algo más cómodo, cuando estuve lista baje a hacerle compañía a Patch, me senté en la encimera mientras él terminaba la comida.

Pensando en muchas cosas, me fui perdiendo en mis recuerdos, en todo lo que nos ha tocado pasar y en por el montón de dolor que hemos atravesado, y como dicen esa fue la tormenta antes de que llegara la calma, definitivamente, en este momento y desde hace unos buenos 5 años, hemos vivido felizmente casados, llevando una tranquila vida,sin embargo y aún después de tanto tiempo en mis sueños aún es recurrente ese tiempo oscuro donde casi lo perdí. Tan pérdida en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta cuando Patch empezó a hablarme

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado

- Sí, sólo... Sólo pensaba- respondí un poco insegura, él me miro desconfiado y conociéndome como me conoce, sé que sabía en que pensaba.

- Nunca te dejaré sola, Ángel- me dijo, mientras me miraba a los ojos, yo suspiré

- Lo sé, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir que alguien me alejará de ti - respondí sinceramente

- Eres lo mejor que nunca ha sido mío, Nora, no permitiré que nadie te aleje- me repitió lo que siempre me dice cuando siento miedo, pero por muchas veces que la diga, sus palabras siguen teniendo el mismo efecto, hacen que me sienta más tranquila, más segura.

- Te amo, Patch- le dije con una sonrisa

- Te amo más que a mi vida, Ángel- me respondió con otra sonrisa - Y ahora que todo está claro ¡Vamos a comer! - ordenó

- Está bien- respondí riendo.

Mientras comíamos y hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, llego a mi mente lo que fui hacer hoy y lo que le tenía que decir a Patch, no pude evitar estar un poco preocupada por como se lo iba a tomar

- Emm Patch- lo llamé

-¿Sí Ángel? - Preguntó

- Pues, es que, esto- empecé a decir cosas sin sentido

- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un matiz de preocupación

- Lo siento, creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien- me disculpe y tome aire varias veces - vamoshacerpadres,estoyembarazada- lo dije tan rápido que estoy casi cien por ciento seguro que no entendió

- Amor, podrías por favor hablar un poco más despacio, no entendí nada, en realidad- me pidió, intentando descifrar que le había dicho

- Está bien, es...- volví a respirar profundamente -Estoy embarazada, Patch, vamos hacer padres- dije, está vez lenta y claramente

- ¡Dios! ¿Es enserio? - me preguntó mientras iba creciendo una sonrisa en su cara, y gracias al cielo que fue así, porque enserio temía una mala reacción

- Sí, según el médico así es- respondí, ya más tranquila y con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de él

- Un bebé ¿Puedes creerlo? - dijo extasiado de felicidad - No, aún estoy un poco impactada- dije sinceramente

- Será una niña, una bebita igual de linda a ti, mi pequeño Ángel- me dijo ilusionado

- O quizás será un niño, un bebé igual de guapo a ti, amor, sería mi pequeño Patch- seguí con el juego, aún más ilusionada

- No importa, será nuestro, Ángel- me dijo, y sentí que mi corazón crecía un poco más, él se acerco donde yo estaba y se agachó al nivel donde crecía nuestro hijo

- Hola, pequeño bebé, fuiste una sorpresa, pero serás las sorpresa más linda- le habló a nuestro bebé y luego mirándome a los ojos volvió a preguntar - ¿Puedes creerlo? -Y yo aún mirándolo y mientras entrelazaba nuestra manos le dije

- Sí, ahora puedo verlo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno esto es para la chica que me lo pidió, Cony, linda me lo pediste hace rato, pero no había sido capaz de tener la esencia que quería, pero la encontré y aquí está. Le quiero dar las gracias a la primera persona que lo leyó y me dio ánimos para subirlo, Catah, eres un sol._

_Emm les pido disculpas por si el One-Shot no es lo que pensaban, nunca había escrito sobre Hush Hush, enserio no estoy segura si ellos puedan tener hijos, pero he leído en algunos Fics donde sí sucede, si no es así, vuelvo y pido perdón._

_Ojalá se acuerden del reto, ustedes me dicen un tema y dos personajes y yo hago un One-Shot o un Drabble, puede ser una película, una serie, un libro, lo que quieran._

_En fin, gracias por leer y bueno hasta luego. _


End file.
